Sad This Diminishing Vision Indeed
by Andi Darling
Summary: Character death, read to find out more...
1. Chapter 1

**"Diminishing Vision Indeed"**

**_Summary: Character death, oneshot, read to find out._**

**_Rating: K+_**

**_Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING!_**

**_Author's Note: This was just an idea that came to me… So I decided to write it… please R&R :)_**

* * *

Rory silently studied the ring on her finger. Tears silently drizzled down her face in streams of black and crystal. Dark circles traced her amazingly blue, but saddened and sullen eyes. 

It was a Saturday, and it was pouring down rain outside, matching her somber mood. She was dressed all in black, as was her mother who sat beside her in the long black limousine. She stared out the window, hoping against hope that this was all a dream as she watched the headstones roll past bringing them ever closer to the burial site, and the deadening realization that he would never, ever be real again.

How lonely she felt. "Sad this diminishing vision." She murmured aloud.

Lorelai glanced at her daughter, but decided to say nothing. Rory's head was leaned against the cool, rain streaked glass of the window.

"_Sad this diminishing vision indeed."_ Rory mused to herself, she thought about how he would never make her laugh, how those bottles would go untouched in all the hotels they used to frequent. How the bill from the mini-bar would always be sadly cheaper than before… She wanted to feel his arms around her waist, she wanted to kiss him one last time, or tell him that she loved him instead of leaving angry and unfinished business in her wake. She didn't hate him, never could…But somehow she had managed to leave that impression upon their last meeting on earth. Why couldn't she have been the one to get into that car wreck? Why couldn't she have been the one that died! It was quite ironic and cruel that a drunk driver had been the one to kill _him._ "_Why couldn't it have been me?"_

Nothing was fair anymore, was it?

&

The ground was wet and cold, her heels sank into the green earth, and so she pulled them off of her feet. It was February, and freezing as hell, but she didn't care. Maybe if she caught frostbite or whatever and died it would make everything right again. But she highly doubted it; nothing could bring back her lost friend.

When they sat down to watch the casket be lowered into the brown, muddy earth, she could distantly hear the priest speaking in the background, it felt as if the Father was a hundred miles away.

Colin and Logan were seated on one side of her, while her mother sat on the other. The priest was soon finished with whatever comforting words he had mustered for the ceremony. A ceremony that was far to somber to be anything what _he_ would have wanted, he would have wanted something fun, something with loud music and his good friend Jack Daniels and of course Sir Scotch and Lady Vodka with perhaps their good friend Mr. Tequila. That was what _he_ would have wished for. But when the grieved were invited to throw dirt or flowers on the casket, Rory went forward and tossed two red roses with a small flask tied to the small bouquet into the hole. It landed surprisingly squarely on top of the mahogany wood with a quiet "thunk".

Everyone started to dissipate after the funeral. Respectively going to the quieter, more conservative reception planned at his parents' house.

Rory went up to Colin and Logan, wiping at her eyes with her fingertips, smudging her black eyeliner even further. "I want to have a party… In his honor." She told her friends, looking at each of them with red, raccoon like blue eyes.

"Way ahead of you, Ace." Logan said, touching her shoulder and giving her a sad smile, which Rory returned.

&

It had been 12 months since the funeral. And it was once again winter, Rory walked towards the relatively new marble gravestone. She hadn't been here in months, and this time there was a squirming bundle in her arms. The bundle was maybe twice its natural size and weight due to the many layers that it wore to keep it warm from the harsh cold of winter.

Rory knelt down carefully in the snow, balancing the bundle in her arms carefully. She studied the letters of the gravestone, a sadness weighing down on her heart like a box of bricks.

"Hey Finn." She whispered softly, adjusting the pink bundle in her arms again. She sniffled quietly as she felt tears prick at her eyes.

"I wanted you to meet someone… Her name is Lorelai Finlay Gilmore. Or Lori for short… And she is your daughter. She's beautiful by the way, she's got my eyes and your hair…Wonderful isn't it? I'm sorry I didn't tell you, I'm sorry that we parted ways like we did. I loved you, Finn, so much. And I'm sorry that it turned out the way it did… I just wanted you to know that…and that I promise to come around more often to visit. Please, forgive me." Rory said; tears were running down her face. She looked down at her baby girl, she had the trademark Gilmore girl blue eyes, but her hair was dark brown and curly and her skin color was a mixture of crème and a little hint of bronze. She was going to be a heart breaker when she was older, that Rory was certain of.

"Come on, Lori. Let's go get some coffee." She told her baby as she stood from her place in the snow, her jeans were soaked, but she didn't care as she carried her daughter back towards her car.

"There's nothing to forgive, love." She heard a voice whisper in the wind.

She turned around and looked, certain she had heard his voice in her ear, and his breath against her cheek. But there was no one there…

And as she strapped Lori into her car seat and pulled away from the cemetery she felt a weight almost lift off her shoulders, feeling at ease with how she had left things with her beloved.

Finis


	2. Eight Years Later

**Author's Note: **This was orginally a oneshot, and I was thinking about it, and decided to write a couple more chapters... They are all pretty sad, because the topic is sad. Anyways, here it is. Please R&R and tell me what you think!!

_Macyn Blue_

**Disclaimer: _I OWN NOTHING!!!!_**

* * *

Chapter Two

8 Years Later

Lorelai Finlay Gilmore looked up from the paper she was coloring, it was a picture of herself and her mommy. She set the blue crayon down and scrunched up her small nose as she studied the paper. There was something missing…someone missing? Her friend, Jessica, had drawn a similar picture for school, proudly displaying her mommy and daddy and big brother and little sister. When she had shown the drawing to Lori, Lori knew that was what had been missing from her own drawing…a daddy. Her daddy.


End file.
